Rahim Aldemir
"You wanna know why runners put their lives in danger? For guys like you." |image = |caption = |fullname = |nicknames = |age = |gender = Male |nationality = Turkish |family = Jade Aldemir (sister) |status = Deceased |hair =Black |eyes =Green |height = |weight = |occupation = Parkour Instructor |affiliations = Runners |partner = |appearances = 2013 Demo |actor = Suraj Partha }}Rahim is a character who appears in Dying Light as the tetartagonist. He is, possibly, the second-in-command at The Tower and is the brother of Jade Aldemir. Rahim acts as the parkour instructor for Kyle Crane. Traits and personality When Rahim is first encountered, he shows distaste for Crane, and as he blames Amir's death on him. However, later on he develops sympathy for Crane, as seen throughout various missions. Rahim acts very assertive and confident in front of Crane, but becomes childish and self-assured when confronted by his sister, Jade. Rather than listen to her better judgement, he tries to simply leave the conversation with an angry statement instead of argue it out . When Jade tries to reason with him, Rahim exploits a loophole for someone who really is in the wrong and wants a reason to end the argument without defending himself . He shows great disgust for Volatiles, as he can be found on the roof of The Tower, constantly looking at one of their nests. Although he is courageous and gladly wishes to destroy the nests, he is always stopped by Jade. She can be heard making a comment that his plans are pure folly, and that Crane should do her a favor by "making sure that he doesn't get killed". Rahim has at his disposal an arsenal of optimistic behavior, as he always tells jokes and looks at trouble with a broad smile on his face. He is very confident in his actions, but he is very arrogant, a trait that often lands him in trouble. Biography Rahim was born in Harran, Turkey, as a brother to the famous kickboxing champion, Jade Aldemir. Not much is known about his early life, but when Crane discusses with him on the roof, it is revealed that he was leaving to go on a vacation to the Grand Canyon in the United States "on Sunday". He then states that "they quarantined us on Thursday", likely referring to the Ministry of Defense's actions. After the outbreak, he became The Tower's parkour instructor, setting up his very own training ground in a building that was reachable by a construction crane. Events of Dying Light Crane meets Rahim right after being rescued by Jade and Amir, and receives several missions from him. Later in the game, Rahim and Omar put their hands on explosive devices seized by Crane and Jade from a local school. Opposing the warnings and protests from the residents of the Tower, they attempted to plant these explosives in a building that served as a Volatile nest. Omar was killed, and Rahim was bitten by an Infected. Knowing that he would turn, he armed the bomb on a timer. However, Kyle Crane found him hiding in a train car, picked up the explosive and planted it in the nest. The building was reduced to ruins, and Crane returned to Rahim's hiding place, only to find that he turned into a Viral. Kyle attempts to reason with him, and finds himself forced to snap his neck. This eventually leads to Kyle feeling unspeakably guilty for Rahim's death, and Jade blaming him for her brother's death. Quotes "I don't want to die here Crane, not like this not...Helpless." Trivia * Rahim was meant to leave Harran to visit the US but the city was quarantined before his departure. * Rahim has a picture of the Grand Canyon. Gallery Videos Other Languages ru:Рахим АльдемирCategory:Characters